Nara Shinto
Character First Name: Shinto Character Last Name : Nara IMVU Username: Castanadagakure Age: 11 years old Date of Birth : Mar 3rd '69 AJW Gender: Male Affiliation: Ukiyogakure Height: 4'10 Weight: 100lbs Occupation: Shinobi Scars & Tattoos: None Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: I am very short tempered if you really wanna test me i might even try to punch you but other than that i am a very kind, joyful , sweet and caring person ones you get to know me better. I will even risk my life for my comrades , village , family and the kage. I am very harden usually dont listen to anyone not even my own family but i will change my attuide in time to come and i dont like freal friends who does try to put you down. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Nara Clan Ninja Class: Genin First Elemental Nature: None Second Elemental Nature: None Summon: None Weapon of choice: None Strengths: Intelligence Weaknesses: Taijutsu and Genjutsu Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: No Allies Yet Rivals: No Rivals Yet Background Information: Will my name is Shinto and i am from the Nara clan will people usually say that my clan is a weak one my goal is to prove them dead wrong and to do that i must work hard and becoming the Namikage of Ukiyogakure not only that but the strongest one the village have ever had in a long time . I know it will be a very hard task to do but ones am willing to put my best foot forward i will make it there , am also thinking about being my clan leader and be the best shadow mulipulator but knowing me it will take a wild for me to take over as leader . Anyways enough about my goal lets talk about my parents will my mom is a sweet kind and gentle woman untill you get on her nerves for example when i was about eight years old she told me do not interfere with my neighbours ninken because hes a short tempered and when you actually get it angry it will do anything to get you including jump over that giant gate they have , so me now playing a big and brave little boy pick up some small stones and start throwing it at him will who told me to do that it actually jump over the gate like it was nothing after he rush into me i get so scared that i pissed my pant but luckily the owner reach in time to stop it. I really didnot told my parents because if i really did they would have ground me maybe for a hold year but they had fine out anyway and as usual my mom get mad and start runing me around the house with a long broom stick. My dad on the other hand try to make me stronger as a shinobi by teaching me the shadow techniques but i just was to lazy long ago and everytime i sleep when hes trying to explain the technique in a similar he does just get annoyed of me and start hiting me very hard with his huge hand and trust me it does hurt , but i understand why he did that because he care about me so someday when i do get in danger i know how to handle myself will but really most of the time they both get my annoyed but thats life and you got to deal with it . Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: 0 Losses: 0 Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Ukiyogakure Category:People